Mike (Sing)
Mike is an anti-villain and one of the main characters in Illumination's 7th feature film Sing. He is voiced by Seth MacFarlane, who created the TV show Family Guy and voices several of its characters. Appearance Mike is an anthropomorphic, white-furred mouse. He traditionally wears a matching red suit, pants, and fedora with a black tie and shoes. During Nana Noodleman's rehearsal and the concert in the Moon Theater ruins, Mike wore a purple version of his outfit. Personality Unlike most Sing's protagonists, who are kind and caring, Mike is arrogant, rude, bossy, angry, and greedy. He is driven by power, money, and the allure of attractive female mice. So large is Mike's ego that he buys a Lamborghini with borrowed money and spends $100,000 he swindles from gambling bears, which gets him into big trouble. Despite Mike's flaws, he is a genuinely skilled singer and musician, whose voice moves other animals to tears. He is also capable of recognizing the kindness and talent of others. For example, he is grateful to his girlfriend Nancy for saving him from the bears, and is genuinely amazed at Meena's singing voice. History Before the events of Sing, Mike studied at the Lincoln School of Music. At the beginning of the film, he earns money as a street musician. When an elderly baboon donates a penny, Mike angrily pressures him into giving up more money. Later, during a poker game at a nightclub, Mike is caught cheating by the leader of the bear trio he competed against. He successfully escapes the club with his life, but the bears find him find him talking to Nancy just outside the Moon Theater. Deathly furious that Mike spent all their money, the bear leader attempts to eat the mouse, but he cowardly tells them they can get $100,000 from Buster Moon. The bears trespass in the theater during a rehearsal for Nana Noodleman, demanding the prize money in exchange for Mike's life. When Buster stalls, the leader smashes the chest containing the money, only to find cash and objects with a total monetary value of $1,000. Everyone's combined weight, along with the force of the baseball bat hitting the chest, causes Buster's makeshift glass stage full of water and squids to crack. This starts a chain reaction that ultimately leads to the Moon Theater's collapse. Mike and the squids are blasted into the sewers by the force of the water, while the bears leave him for dead. When Buster stages a concert in the theater ruins, Mike initially refuses to perform because his motivation for joining the competition, money, is gone. However, after Mike watches and insults Rosita and Gunter's performance of "Shake It Off", another animal scoffs at his musical abilities. This motivates Mike to return to the theater and performs Frank Sinatra's "My Way". Unfortunately, the bear trio witness him singing on the nightclub's TV, and kidnap him during Meena's performance. The leader almost eats Mike again, but he is stopped by Nancy. The two drive off with Mike's car, the bear leader clinging to its hood. Quotes Songs Performed *"Pennies From Heaven" *"Let's Face the Music and Dance" *"My Way" Trivia *Mike is the only contestant who did not show up at Eddie's pool house to cheer up Buster Moon. **He is also the only contestant not to attend the opening of the New Moon Theater at the end of Sing. *In the Family Guy episode "You Can't Handle the Booth", Peter Griffin mentions Mike and Sing as a meta-joke about Seth MacFarlane's other roles in media. Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:Con Artists Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Wealthy Category:Saboteurs Category:Gamblers Category:Greedy Category:Grey Zone Category:Rivals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Weaklings Category:In Love Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Extravagant Category:Male Category:Embezzlers Category:Incriminators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Thief Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Criminals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Honorable Category:Liars